The reticuloendothelial system (RES) is a part of the immune system. The RES consists of the phagocytic cells located in reticular connective tissue, primarily monocytes and macrophages. The RES consists of 1) circulating monocytes; 2) resident macrophages in the liver, spleen, lymph nodes, thymus, submucosal tissues of the respiratory and alimentary tracts, bone marrow, and connective tissues; and 3) macrophage-like cells including dendritic cells in lymph nodes, Langerhans cells in skin, and microglial cells in the central nervous system. These cells accumulate in lymph nodes and the spleen. The RES functions to clear pathogens, particulate matter in circulation, and aged or damaged hematopoietic cells.
To eliminate foreign cells or particles in the innate immune response, macrophage-mediated phagocytosis is induced when the phosphatidylserine receptor (PSR) reacts to phosphatidylserine (PS), which can be externalized from the membranes of dead cells, such as apoptotic and necrotic cells. In turn, the interaction between PS and PSR plays a crucial role in the clearance of apoptotic cells by macrophages. Once phagocytosis has been performed by macrophages, the inflammatory response is downregulated by an increase in factors such as IL-10, TGF-□, and prostaglandin E2 (PGE2). The strict balance between the inflammatory and anti-inflammatory responses in both innate and adaptive immunity plays a critical role in maintaining cellular homeostasis and protecting a host from extrinsic invasion.
The causal relationship between inflammation and the neoplastic progression is a concept widely accepted. Data now support the concept of cancer immunosurveillance—that one of the physiologic functions of the immune system is to recognize and destroy transformed cells. However, some tumor cells are capable of evading recognition and destruction by the immune system. Once tumor cells have escaped, the immune system may participate in their growth, for example by promoting the vascularization of tumors.
Both adaptive and innate immune cells participate in the surveillance and the elimination of tumor cells, but monocytes/macrophages may be the first line of defense in tumors, as they colonize rapidly and secrete cytokines that attract and activate dendritic cells (DC) and NK cells, which in turn can initiate the adaptive immune response against transformed cells.
Tumors that escape from the immune machinery can be a consequence of alterations occurring during the immunosurveillance phase. As an example, some tumor cells develop deficiencies in antigen processing and presentation pathways, which facilitate evasion from an adaptive immune response, such as the absence or abnormal functions of components of the IFN-□ receptor signaling pathway. Other tumors suppress the induction of proinflammatory danger signals, leading, for example, to impaired DC maturation. Finally, the inhibition of the protective functions of the immune system may also facilitate tumor escape, such as the overproduction of the anti-inflammatory cytokines IL-10 and TGF-β, which can be produced by many tumor cells themselves but also by macrophages or T regulatory cells.
A tumor can be viewed as an aberrant organ initiated by a tumorigenic cancer cell that acquired the capacity for indefinite proliferation through accumulated mutations. In this view of a tumor as an abnormal organ, the principles of normal stem cell biology can be applied to better understand how tumors develop. Many observations suggest that analogies between normal stem cells and tumorigenic cells are appropriate. Both normal stem cells and tumorigenic cells have extensive proliferative potential and the ability to give rise to new (normal or abnormal) tissues. Both tumors and normal tissues are composed of heterogeneous combinations of cells, with different phenotypic characteristics and different proliferative potentials.
Stem cells are defined as cells that have the ability to perpetuate themselves through self-renewal and to generate mature cells of a particular tissue through differentiation. In most tissues, stem cells are rare. As a result, stem cells must be identified prospectively and purified carefully in order to study their properties. Perhaps the most important and useful property of stem cells is that of self-renewal. Through this property, striking parallels can be found between stem cells and cancer cells: tumors may often originate from the transformation of normal stem cells, similar signaling pathways may regulate self-renewal in stem cells and cancer cells, and cancers may comprise rare cells with indefinite potential for self-renewal that drive tumorigenesis.
Study of cell surface markers specific to or specifically upregulated in cancer cells is pivotal in providing targets for reducing growth of or for depleting cancer cells. Provided herein is a marker for myeloid leukemia, especially a marker for Acute Myeloid Leukemia (AML). Our studies have revealed a role of this marker in helping AML stem cells avoid clearance by phagocytosis. Methods are provided for using this marker to increase phagocytosis of AML stem cells (AML SCs), as well as to improve transplantation of hematopoietic and progenitor stem cells.
Interestingly, certain markers are shown to be shared by leukemia stem cells and hematopoietic stem cells (HSCs). During normal development, HSCs migrate to ectopic niches in fetal and adult life via the blood stream. Once in the blood stream, HSCs must navigate the vascular beds of the spleen and liver before settling in a niche. At these vascular beds, macrophages function to remove damaged cells and foreign particles from the blood stream. Furthermore, during inflammatory states, macrophages become more phagocytically active. The newly arriving stem cells thus face the possibility of being phagocytosed while en route, unless additional protection can be generated. Exploration of mechanisms by which the endogenous HSC avoid being cleared by phagocytosis can provide insight into ways for improving transplantation success of hematopoietic and progenitor stem cells. The present invention satisfies these, and other, needs.